The technology relates to an electro-optic device in which flexible printed circuits (FPCs) are connected to an electro-optic panel such as a liquid crystal panel, and also relates to a display unit having the electro-optic device.
In order to supply various kinds of signals such as image signals from an external circuit to a liquid crystal panel, the liquid crystal panel and the external circuit are connected with an FPC, for example (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-212622, for instance). In a high-resolution liquid crystal panel, the number of signal lines is large for the high resolution. When the number of wirings exceeds that allowed to be contained in a single FPC, it is necessary to increase the number of FPCs. However, an increase in the number of FPCs results in an increase in the amount of noise emitted from the FPCs.